fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
I, Fanbot/Transcript
opens up with the school in view Hank: so thrilled Good morning, class. You're probably all wondering why I'm so hyper today. Exciting news. Fanboy: Hmm? Hank: Every student in the school district gets to take a big exam tomorrow. groans Fanboy: Lame! Hank: Settle, people! If the class performs well, our school will get money for much-needed books and supplies. groans again Fanboy: Boring! Hank: excited Or... a picture of a dinosaur bouncy house This state-of-the-art bouncy house! Fanboy and Chum Chum: Bouncy! Duke/Yo/Nancy: Bouncy house! Yay!/Bouncy house! Chum Chum: A bouncy house! everywhere Bouncy house, bouncy house, bouncy house, bouncy house, bouncy house, bouncy house! Hank: Oh, yes, bouncy house. You will be mine. himself bouncing in the house Now, in order to win this prize, everyone must pass the test. Fanboy: Blah! Hank: EEE-VERYYY-ONE! glares at Fanboy making a weird face Fanboy: What? shifts to the Fanlair Fanboy: I know I've messed up every test I've ever taken in my life, but now, I've got a reason to do well. Chum Chum: A bouncy house! Fanboy: Chum Chum, I'm about to say two words I never thought I'd say: Let's...study! Chum Chum: Yay! Fanboy: Okay, gonna crack those books. tries to reach for books but draws hand back Can't crack your books until you crack your knuckles! knuckles Everybody knows that. head back Crack my neck. knee with hand Crack my knee. up vase This vase. vase over shoulder and breaks it Chum Chum: Uh, Fanboy? I think you're stalling. Fanboy: I am not -- stalling! over to a strange flower model I am flurping the mysenhoffle. Fanboy plonks the flower of the mysenhoffel Fanboy: Flurp! Chum Chum: Well flurped. runs out Now we can get to studying. at open door Fanboy? Fanboy: the distance JUST GETTING MORE MYSENHOFFLE! Chum finds Fanboy reading comics at Oz's Chum Chum: Fanboy, this isn't studying! Fanboy: It's no use, Chum Chum, I'm just not a studier! I think I get that from my grandpa, Grandboy. Oz: Seriously, I wouldn't worry about it. I wasn't a strong studier either, and I'm a huge success. Oz's Mom: upstairs OZVALD! DID YOU SCOOP OUT MITZI'S GOATBOX YET, HUH?! Oz: I will! I just need a beverage first. remote Oh, Mr. Roboto? Robot: Coming. robot comes out and gives a juice box to Oz Chum Chum: Wow! Neat robot, Oz! How did you do that? Robot: Oz's shoulders Just relax. Oz: Duh, seriously? He's a robot. He knows everything. Especially this one: It's a collectible from a 1980's movie about ner-rds. Robot: Those jocks think they're so cool. We'll show them. Fanboy: Man, I wish I were a robot, then I wouldn’t have to study at all. I’d know everything! pause That's it! Robot, how would you like to switch brains? Robot: Totally bogus, dude. Later... Oz: Operation: Brain Switch begins now. Step number uno: Remove the robot's brain. with pliers Careful, Oz. Seriously. robot brain Oh, there. That takes care of the robot. And now for our human brain. Fanboy: wimpering Oz: Okay, Fanboy, I want you to slowly count backwards from ten. Fanboy: Ten. pause Ten. Oz: Wow, he needs this more than I thought. Fanboy: Ten... sleepily Teeeeeen... Oz: Okay, he's under. Chum opens Fanboy's head flap and Oz proceeds to remove his brain Lenny: Excuse me, do you seeeeelllll... Oz: Ah...I'll be right with you! I'm with another customer! faints Oz: Ah... perspective, a black and white screen Chum Chum: echoey Fanboy? Fanboy! Are you in there? Fanboy? POV turns on Fanboy: Eh...hey, Chum Chum. What's going on? Did the operation work? Chum Chum: See for yourself! holds up a mirror, Fanboy has a robot head instead of his own head. He now has a robot's body Fanboy: gasps Yes! I! AM! A! ROBOT! I mean... robot voice I am Fanbot. Biddy-biddy-biddy. the world's most perfect creation. Oz's shelves off the wall Oz: Ahhh! Fanbot: Oh, I meant to do that. uncertainly Biddy...biddy...biddy? Oz: Here, the manual for your robot body. I seriously suggest you read it! Fanbot a book Fanbot: "Know Your Robot Body". book into slot on chest Boop, boop, boop! Analysis shows a complete lack of pictures or pop-ups. Probably of reading: Zero. the book shreads out of Fanbot's back Chum Chum: Wow! You're so smart, Fanbot! You'll ace that test for sure! Fanbot: Affirmative. But with great robotic power comes great robotic responsibility. It is up to I, Fanbot, to make sure that we all pass the test. Oz: Wait. You did this to pass a test? Well then, shouldn't we have put the robot's brain in your body? Fanbot: Nooo, because then, I wouldn't have robot claws. Duh! Biddy-biddy-biddy. Chum Chum: hands Robot claws. Fanbot: Come, Chum Chum! To the school! to launch but goes backward Oops. heh heh. grunts Come on. grunts Oz: Emergency Brake! Fanbot: Ohhhhhhhh! Thanks, Oz. launch toward the school Chum Chum: laughing the cafeteria, everyone's studying. Fanbot takes Yo's book Yo: Hey! I'm studying! Fanbot: Studying? Ha. Ha. Ha. That is why I love you humans! Do you not see what you have before you? Behold: Fanbot. Here to free you from the tyranny of books forever! Starting with this phone book. phone book in half Duke/Nancy/Cher: Wow! Chum Chum: Fanboy's a super-smart robot now. He's gonna take the test for us! Yo: Really?!? Kyle: so thrilled Am I hearing this correctly? You expect us to believe that this metal-clad misfit is a robot now? Fanbot: Um, hello! Robot claws! Chum Chum: hands Robot claws. Kyle: Right. And I assume you've had some incredible upgrade of intelligence? Chum Chum: Uh-huh! Ask him anything! Kyle: Very well. Uh...tsk. What's two plus two? Fanbot: Uh...uh...uh, shutting down for scheduled maintenance. Please stand by. down Kyle: Ha! There you have it: The world's first mechanical moron! pause Well, I, for one, intend to return to my studies. If anyone would like to join me, I would -- pelted with shreads PLEH! is inserting books into Fanbot's chest, shredding them Fanbot: Give me your books, and I will give you...A BOUNCY HOOOOOUSE! cheer Fanbot: TO! THE! TEST! flies past Kyle, burning his book Kyle: Hmm? Urrrg. Chum Chum: Bouncy house, bouncy house, bouncy house, bouncy house, bouncy house! Kyle: wimpering literally loses his head the classroom... Hank: Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy, bouncy. Dreams do come true, Hank. chuckles extends his arms and proceeds to work on every student's test in the room as they concentrate on other things at hand, like knitting, playing video games, using their cell phone, and even taking naps. Note that Kyle is doing his own test and Fanbot isn't helping him, possibly as a reference to earlier the test, where everyone is in the hallway... Fanbot: Ah-ah. Bouncy house, ah-ah. Bouncy house, ah-ah. Bouncy house, ah, ah, ah-ah. Chum Chum: I wonder why it's taking Mr. Mufflin so long to grade our tests? Fanbot: Let me input that question. Boop, boop, boop, beep! Dude, chill out. Boop, boop, boop, beep! Ah! Bouncy house, ah! Bouncy house, ah! throws the door open, he is horrified Hank: Failed. stops and stares Hank: YOU ALL FAILED! Yo: We failed? Hank: You all got zeros! Kyle Except you; you got a 12. Kyle: Thank you. Yo: But that's impossible! We all used a robot's brain! Chum Chum: Actually, it was Fanboy's brain. Yo: worry replaced with anger What?! Chum Chum: Yeah, we left the robot brain at Oz's. Kyle: You idiots! You had a robot brain?! Why not just put that into Fanboy? Fanbot: his mistake Huh, Um...I guess because then I wouldn't have the...robot claws? Chum Chum: hands Robot claws. Fanbot: meekly Biddy-biddy? Hank: angrily YOOOU. YOU COST ME MY BOUNCY'' HOUSE!!!' '''Chum Chum:' Uh, Fanbot, I think we'd better roll. Fanbot: Beep, boop, I agree! launches out of the mob, but lands back in it on another side Chum Chum: Uh-oh. Fanbot: It's a good thing I don't have human emotions, or I'd be very scared right now. Chum Chum: Uh, Fanbot? I think you oiled yourself. at the oil Fanbot leaked Yo: GET HIM! and Duke charge for Fanbot Hank: '''''STOP! stop in mid-air Fanbot: Phew! Thanks, Mr. -- Hank: I. Get. First. SHOT! attacks as do Yo and Duke. Everyone begins to attack Fanbot all over Chum Chum: Fanbot! head detaches and flies out of the mob Fanbot: Chum Chum, my brain! Save my precious brain! Chum Chum: Fanbot's head How you like me now? head on ground Fanbot: Uh, Chum Chum? Chum Chum: angry mob of classmates Oh, right. run out while the mob chases them at Oz Comix... Chum Chum: OZ! OZ! HELP! Oz: Hey, Chum Chum. How was the test? Chum Chum: Not good. There's an angry mob after me, and they want Fanboy's head! Mob: repeatedly We want the head! Oz: Uh, I have some experience with angry mobs. I once led a run on the Frosty Mart during the Great Not-So-Shortage of '97. So, allow me. taps on the bottom of the robot head, releasing Fanboy's brain. He then throws the head into the mob Mob: We want the head! robot head lands on Kyle's head and won't come off Kyle: How did that happen? notices mob This isn't good. screams and runs away while the mob chases him Chum Chum: Phew. glad that's over. Wait. where's Fanboy's brain? seagull poking Fanboy's brain''Shoo, shoo! Dirty bird. Oz, we need to put this back in Fanboy's body. '''Oz:' Ooh, yeah, about that. I kinda put the robot brain into Fanboy's body, you know, for safekeeping. Chum Chum: Uh-huh, so...where is it? Oz: Well, last I saw, uh, Fanboy's body was building a rocket for travel to Mars. Heh! rocket launches Oz: Oh, there he goes now! chuckles Wow, he's ahead of schedule.'' '' Chum Chum: Oh, no! I'm too late! W-w-where am I going to put Fanboy's brain now?!? Oz: Hmm, I wish Fanboy's body was here, he'd have a good idea. But we'll think of something! at the Fanlair Chum Chum: Well, that was good. Hey, Fanboy, what do you wanna watch next? Cartoons or wrestling? purple toaster pops up a single slice of bread next to him Chum Chum: Cartoons it is! channel Category:Transcripts